Kebiasaan Naruto diKelas!
by Natsumi Phantomhive
Summary: Pada saat itu, kelas 1-4 sangat ribut wajar saja karena tak ada guru. Naruto menggunakan waktunya sebaik mungkin utk main game. Apa yang bakal terjadi selanjutnya? akan kita kupas setajam pisauuuu! Don't like? Don't read? Please review if you read!


Title : Kebiasaan Naruto di Kelas

Author : Natsumi Phantomhive(ganti nama dari Hana D Seijuro)

Rating : T

Genre : Comedy(garing?)

Length : Oneshoot (928 kata)

Main Cast : Naruto

Other Cast : Kakashi, Kiba, serta warga kelas 1-4.

Disclaimer : Yang pasti empu nya nih anime/manga bukan saya, yaitu Masashi Kishimoto. Saya mah cuman mengempukan(?) plot beserta karakter-karakter charanya *plakk*.

WARNING : **TYPO, GAJE, OOT, OOC, dll.**

Don't like? Don't read! Okay?

~Happy Reading~

Jam pelajaran pertama dan kedua tak ada guru yang mengajar dikelas 1-4. Wajar saja, kalau suasana kelas tersebut sangatlah ribut. Ada yang menari-nari bon odori, bergosip ria(gosip makin digosok makin siiiiiiiiip), main kartu remi, tidur, baca buku entah itu novel/ komik ataupun lain-lain yang tak author ketahui(?), dan ada pula yang main game dilaptopnya. Itu lah sekilas gambaran anak-anak kelas 1-4 yang rada bandel ini.

"Yes! Gak ada guru! Main game dulu ah!" ujar salah seorang manusia berambut kuning bagaikan durian matang yang siap disantap ini(?) pastinya warga kelas 1-4. Tanpa pikir panjang langsung diambilnya laptop turunan engkongnya, eyangnya, kakeknya, pamannya, bibinya, ibunya, bapaknya, kakaknya, abangnya dan sampailah laptop bersejarah itu ketangan nya(?) dari dalam tasnya.

"Jiah! Kalah! Dasar lawan kamseupay! Biarin menang sekali kek! Mesti dibejek-bejek nih baru bisa menang!" anak tengil berambut kuning bak durian itu #DUESH *ditabokNaruto* iye, namanye Naruto yang super duper setengah on #DUESH *gomen deh* kesel minta ampun ditekan-tekannya keyboard laptopnya sekuat tenaga sampai menang tuh game.

"Rasain lu! Emang enak kalah! Kekekekeke~~~"

"EHM!"

"Apaan sih lu? Lagi seru gini gangguin aje. Sana lu jauh-jauh sono, gangguin konsentrasi orang main game aja." Naruto tak melepas pandangannya dari laptop bersejarah itu. Ia masih setia ngebejek-bejek(?) keyboard laptopnya. *gileeee konsen benerrrr*

"Emang maen game apaan?" sahut suara bariton didekat Naruto.

"Ah elu mah! Dasar kamseupay! Game terkenal gini aja gak tau! Ini namanya game tekken 4 versi PC tau! Makanya sering-sering maen laptop dong, kayak gue gini iptek gitu loh!" Naruto langsung nyerocos bak kereta api ekspress press press kepepes(?) tanpa memandang kearah yang bertanya masih fokus terhadap laptop turunan legendarisnya itu.

"AJIB! Menang lagi gue! Emang layak jadi game master gue! Hahaha! Bener gak cuy kecucuy?" ungkap Naruto senang bukan kepalang bagaikan menang lotere dua miliar. Super Deal Dua Miliar! *ups*

"Oh ya?" hanya gitu aja jawabnnya dari orang misterius disamping Naruto ini.

"Iyeeeee, bilang aja iye pake tanya segala lagi. Capcay deh…!" eh Naruto malah nyolot.

"Berubah jadi HULK! Yeah! Kalah lu Kapten Amerika kucai!" Naruto masih aja keukeh nekan-nekan laptop legendarisnya sampai hampir mau jebol keyboardnya. Tangannya cepat menekan-nekan bagaikan kecepatan larian Sena Eyeshield21.

"YOU WIN!" tulisan itu tertera dilayar laptop legendaris Naruto lagi. Naruto langsung nari salamander, goyang-goyangin tangan bak ular kepanasan.

"Kamseupay menang lagi gue nih! Keren kan? Elu mah oon amat sama game ginian."

"Oh ya? Sekarang udah selesai main gamenya?" tanya orang itu lagi pelan-pelan menahan gejolak dada yang berapi-api.

"Eh, entaran deh! Belum selesai nih! Gue mau main Angry Birds dulu. Mumpung lagi gak ada guru! Elu mah kerajinan." Sanggah Naruto masih dengan nada 'nyolot'.

"Sini laptopnya. Saya liat sebentar!"

"Eh, tumben bahasa lu formal amat Kiba! Biasanya lu juga ngomong pake bahasa Akamaru."

PRAKK! Sebuah buku tebal mendarat dikepala Naruto mengenai tepat dikepalanya.

"WOI! Da-"

Naruto mengambil buku itu dan melihat Kiba menatapnya dengan tatapan sengit. Seluruh murid hening sesaat tak ada satupun yang beraktivitas semuanya duduk dengan rapi dibangkunya masing-masing.

'Lah? Kenapa semuanya duduk rapi gini? Lalu, Kalo Kiba yang ngelempar buku lalu siapa yang ngomong sama gue daritadi?' batin Naruto jidatnya udah kedut-kedutan bingung naudzubillah.

"Kamseupay? Oon?" bentak seseorang yang sedaritadi berbicara dengan Naruto. Naruto nelen ludahnya sendiri mukanya udah pucat pasi.

"Guru Kakashi?," ucap Naruto tiba-tiba. "Gomenasai Sensei! Abis suaranya mirip suara Kiba!" ujar Naruto membela diri.

Pembelaan dirinya itu bukan membuahkan hasil yang baik tapi menhasilkan pertempuran darah yang nanti akan dilewatinya.

"Saya gantung kamu ditiang bendera sampai sore!" teriak Guru Kakashi mengangkat Naruto dengan sekali angkat dan melemparkannya ketiang bendera yang ada didepan ruang kelas nya.

Kerah baju Naruto langsung tersangkut ke kawat tiang bendera. Ia menjerit minta tolong namun nihil.

"Baiklah! Jangan ada yang pernah meniru Naruto lagi ya! Mari sekarang kita buka halaman 147." Ucap Guru Kakashi. Semua menurutinya tanpa banyak cingcong.

Ternyata ini sudah masuk jam ketiga pelajaran, karena Naruto saking seriusnya main game maka bunyi bel pun tak kedengaran.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Tolong aku teman-teman!"

Bagaimana nasib laptop legendaris turunan buyut-buyutnya Naruto? Laptopnya juga ikut kelempar tapi nyangkut dipohon yang banyak sarang tawonnya *plakk*.

-FINISH-

Akhirnya selesai juga fanfic Naruto bergenre komedi tapi gagal buatan ku ini. Maksud fanfic ini bukan ngebash chara kok. Hanya lucu-lucuan aja. Jujur aja aku ini suka banget loh sama Naruto, abisnya karakternya itu punya komitmen dan berpengaruh banget. Jadi, para readers jangan langsung ambil kesimpulan kalo aku ini ngebash chara ada baiknya dibaca dulu sampe habis.

Maaf ya jika banyak kesalahan dan ceritanya gak bagus. Karena author kan juga manusia gak mungkin sempurna

Jangan lupa Review ya Karena review dari kalian merupakan sumber semangat dari author untuk membuat cerita yang lebih waras dari ini.


End file.
